


Hands

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ableism, Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hand Flapping, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced ABA, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Luna loves to flap her hands.





	Hands

Quiet hands.

People always used to say those words. When she was young and her school put her through ABA to try and force her to be normal even though there was nothing wrong with her. When she left ABA because her dad realised how awful it was, but the school carried on with the horrible technique. When her bullies picked up on how the phrase upset her so they used to taunt her with it in the playground. When she had nightmares and people said the words as someone tied her hands to the table so she couldn’t flap anymore.

But no one says it now. And if they do, Ginny doesn’t let them get away with it. Because she knows how much those horrible word hurt her girlfriend, and she wants to hurt them for hurting Luna. And Luna knows she would hex them, and she wouldn’t exactly stop her.

And now her hands are loud. She flaps when she is happy and when she is sad and whenever she wants, because they are her hands and no one can tell her not to flap them. And all of those horrible people were wrong, because there is nothing wrong with being autistic. Luna loves being autistic, and Ginny loves her the way she is, and no one can take that away from her.


End file.
